Forgotten Family
by Tori Maya Potter
Summary: Tori Black is just another orphan. At least, that's what she thinks before she gets her Hogwarts letter, an event that completely changes her life. Probably OCC.
1. Chapter 1 - Diagon Ally

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**This is my very first FanFiction! I'm excited to share it and I hope you like it :). Since English isn't my first language it's likely there are a lot of grammar mistakes in the story; please correct me.**

**My friend Tris Mia Potter inspired me to write this story, she also writes FanFiction, so check it out sometime.**

**Disclaimer: I only own OC's and the plot, characters and terms are J.K. Rowling's.**

* * *

I can't believe my eyes. All around me people dressed in long robes enter and leave shops that sell things I've never seen before. "Welcome to Diagon Ally," Mr. Lupin says. "Here you can buy everything you need for school." I try to say something, but I'm so amazed that I can't produce any sound. "Look at that!" Tris says, pointing at a black-haired boy who's feeding his white snow owl. "I want a pet like that!" "We first need to visit your vault," Mr. Lupin says. "Without gold we can't buy you anything." "Uhm, Sir," Tris says with a mocking tone. "We just got out of a freaking orphanage and you expect us to have a vault?" I cross my arms. She's got a point. "Don't worry," Mr. Lupin says. "Your mother left a trust vault for you, which you'll have full access to when you're off age." I give Tris a look. Our mom died after our birth and her name is the only thing we know about her. It's weird to suddenly hear about your dead mother after living without her your whole life. Mr. Lupin raises an eyebrow because of the sudden silence but doesn't say anything. After a while Tris just shrugs and smiles. "So where's our vault, Sir?" "Our first stop is going to be Gringotts, the wizarding bank," answered Mr. Lupin.

A set of white stairs leads us to two burnished bronze doors. In front of us is a snowy white building that towers over the other little shops. "Is this Gringotts?" I say amazed. "It is," Mr. Lupin says. Next to the doors stands a creature I've never seen before; it's small and wearing a uniform of scarlet and red. "What's that?" asks Tris loudly, pointing at the creature. "A goblin," answers Mr. Lupin quietly. We enter a small entrance hall with another set of doors, silver this time. I stand still to read the words that are engraved upon them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bows as we walk through the doors. All around me I see goblins sitting on high stools behind a long counter, doing all kind of weird stuff like examining precious stones or weighing coins in brass scales. We walk to the long counter and Mr. Lupin starts talking to a free goblin. "Good morning. We've come to take some gold out of Ms. Tori and Tris Black's safe." "Do you have their key, Sir?" "Here you are," Mr. Lupin says and he hands a tiny golden key over. "That seems to be in order," the goblin says after looking at it closely. "I will have someone take down to your vault. Bogrod!" Another goblin comes to the counter and I assume his name is Bogrod. We follow him toward one of the doors leading off the hall. He holds the door open for us and we enter a narrow stone passageway, lit with flaming torches and there are railway tracks on the floor. The goblin whistles and a cart comes hurtling up the tracks. We climb in and I sit down next to Tris, who has been surprisingly quiet since we entered Gringotts. I had expected Bogrod to be steering the cart but he's not. They've probably enchanted it with some kind of spell. It's hard to believe that magic exists and it's even harder to believe I'm a witch; I still haven't comprehended everything that has happened the last few days.

_A loud knock on the door woke me up. I opened my eyes and a letter hit my face. "Someone send us letters!" yelled Tris excited, still filled with energy from her morning run. "I'm sleeping," I said annoyed. "How about you go run another round and let me be until breakfast?" But my sister didn't leave the room, instead she opened the curtains and let the bright light shine in my eyes, diminishing my chance of falling asleep again. "Please, just fuck off," I said and I turned my back to her. She knows I'm not a morning person. "No, Tori, listen," Tris said, still excited. I really don't understand where she gets all the energy from so early in the morning. "We just got our very first letters!" she continued. "This is a special moment!" I sighed. "If I open that stupid letter will you leave me alone then?" Tris nodded and sat down on my bed. "Who do you think send them?" I shrugged as I opened the letter. "I don't care," I told my sister. Because that that moment, I really didn't, not knowing the letter would change my future. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and read it._

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster:

Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

The cart stops and I remember I'm somewhere deep beneath London. Tris gives me an are-you-okay-look and I nod. I get out of the cart and am standing beside a small door in the passage way. Bogrod unlocks the door and inside I see mounds of coins I don't recognise. Mr. Lupin wants to walk in, but Tris stops him. "Don't you dare touching our money," she tells him while giving him a warning look. I expected Mr. Lupin to start talking about having respect for authority – something every adult does to Tris – but to my surprise he smiles instead. "I have no intention of stealing your gold since I have my own vault," he says friendly. "But if the idea of me entering your vault makes you feel uncomfortable I will wait outside." With a satisfied look on her face, Tris enters the vault and I follow her.

I'm exhausted when we return at the orphanage with all the necessary books and equipment. Mr. Lupin told us he'll bring us to King's Cross Station tomorrow and that we're not allowed to tell anyone about the wizarding world. It's really hard to hide how excited I am to go to Hogwarts, so eventually I just say I'm tired so that I can fascinate about my new school. I think Tris is also in our room, since I haven't seen her around since we returned. I open the door – quietly, because she could be sleeping – but then I start screaming while I see my sister lying unconscious on the floor. I rush towards her and kneel next to her. "Tris! Can you hear me? What happened?!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading my FanFiction, I hope you enjoyed and that it didn't suck too much. I didn't have any inspiration for a title, so if you have a better idea, let me know! Please review and tell me what you think of it. I want to upload at least one chapter every weekend, but if I happen to write a lot I might upload an extra chapter.**

**xx Tori**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Heya!**

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy with school (worst excuse ever, I know), kind of didn't have inspiration and had some other stuff on my mind, but here it finally is: my second chapter! Since I didn't have school today due to a Dutch celebration I consider this day as part of the weekend which means I'm only a week too late :P.**

**I saw my friend reacting to her reviews in her author's notes and I thought it was pretty cool, so I want to do the same even though hardly anyone reviewed. Just let me be lonely and have fun okay xD**

**Tris Mia Potter: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story and I hope the cliffhanger makes that you keep reading my story haha. I still need to read your new chapter, haven't had time for that either.**

**TessaElsaHerondale: She's not dead but maybe she'll die soon, I don't really know what I want to do yet. By the way I haven't read your new chapter yet because I'm afraid it might spoil TID xD.**

* * *

I keep screaming until one of the volunteers who work in the orphanage come to the room. "Can you keep the noise down, please?" asks an annoyed voice behind me. "People are trying to sleep." Tears stream down my face as I look at my sister, who's still lying unconscious in front of me. "Something happened to Tris," I cry. "She's just sleeping," says the volunteer and I know he didn't even look at her. "It could be a good idea for you to do the same." "Sleeping in the middle of the room on the floor?" I scream out. I know he wouldn't even care if she'd be dead. "Stop being so pathetic," he says impatiently. "She's just exhausted from shopping. She's still breathing so there's no need to worry. Now please shut your mouth and stop bothering your neighbours." He closes the door of my room and my worries about my sister turn into anger as I hear his footsteps fade away. I realise how lucky I am that tomorrow I'll leave the orphanage. Not everyone here is like him but still. I curl up and lie down against my sister. "Please Tris, say something to me," I whisper.

"Tori, fuck off!" Tris yells at me and she pushes me away. I'm still lying close to here and blush embarrassed. "Sorry, I was just worried," I stammer. "Are you, uhm, okay?" "Of course I am," she snarls. "Now leave me alone." Pissed off she lies down in her bed and turns her back towards me. I'm supposed to be like that in the morning. She's supposed to be doing her morning run at this time. What the fuck happened yesterday? Still concerned I get up and start packing my trunk, something I forgot to do yesterday. Hoping I didn't forget anything, I get dressed and decide to go for a walk.

When I get back to the orphanage Tris still doesn't want to talk to me. She's sitting on her bed, reading a book and pretends she didn't hear me entering. The clock in the room tells me it's 10 o'clock, so Mr. Lupin could be here any minute. I open my trunk and take my phone and headphones out. Since Tris isn't going to talk to me, I can as well just listen to some music. I sit down on my bed, still wondering why my sister is acting like this. Some knocks on the door make me snap back to reality. Mr. Lupin enters and asks something. I take off my headphones. "Sorry, what did you say?" "Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" Tris puts her book down and smiles. "Absolutely! We've been looking forward to it, right, Tori?" I nod confused. It looks like she's turned into the Tris I know again. "We better leave then," Mr. Lupin says. "There's a cap waiting outside." It feels strange to close the door of our room, knowing I won't return for at least a year. At the entrance of the orphanage, Mr. Lupin stops to talk to the leader of the orphanage, and I decide to wait for him while Tris runs outside. For a moments I consider telling him about last night, but then I change my mind. He probably won't believe me, just like that volunteer didn't.

The cap that brought to King's Cross Station drives off and I'm kind of surprised when I see what a "train station" is. Since I grew up in an orphanage I haven't seen much of the world yet and I had expected it to be like an airport in a science fiction movie. It all looks really ordinary, like it's nothing special. After putting my heavy trunk on a trolley, Mr. Lupin tells us it's time to go to platform 9 ¾. I look doubtfully at the wall that separates platform 9 and 10 as we stand in front of it. "So this wall is the entrance?" I whisper to Tris. "Only one way to find out," she replies, directing her trolley to the wall. I smile. "I figured you would say that," I mutter. "You go first." Tris shrugs "If you insist" and starts jogging to the wall. You can say a lot about my sister, but she isn't a coward. She has disappeared into the wall and I know it's my time to follow her. I inhale deep and start running to the wall, picking up more speed than I meant to. I close my eyes, half expecting a painful crash. But the crash doesn't come, and I grin as I open my eyes and see a sign reading _platform 9 ¾_. "That was fun," Tris says while Mr. Lupin appears from behind us. "Brilliant you mean," I say.

A little later we make our way through the Hogwarts Express in search for a relatively empty compartment. Mr. Lupin left us a short while ago so it's just the two of us now. Since it turns out to be impossible to sit alone, we eventually decide to join a pair of girls. A bit nervous I open the door of the compartment and a girl with fiery red hair welcomes us enthusiastic. "Hello, I am Ginny Weasley," she says and she seems to be rather grateful to have some new company. The other girls continues reading a magazine upside down after introducing herself as Luna Lovegood. "I take it you are first years? I've never seen you two before," Ginny says after we sat down. "Yeah, I'm really excited!" Tris answers. "Do you like it at Hogwarts?" Ginny jumps into a long story about what life is like at Hogwarts and while the topics starts varying to other things I take out my phone and headphones. I listen to music until the train stops moving. I get up and Tris does the same, but Ginny and Luna stay seated, a frown on their faces. My sisters asks something with a confused look on her face and I take off my headphones. "We're not supposed to be there yet, it's too early," Ginny says puzzled. Suddenly the lights start flickering and the darkness surrounds us as the lights turn off. "I'm going to find Ron. His compartment wasn't too far from here," Ginny says and I hear her opening the door. "I'm coming with you," Tris says and apparently she hears me getting up as well, because she adds: "You better stay with Luna, we don't want someone to be alone now." So I sit down again, wondering if Ron is Ginny's brother, wondering if Luna is still trying to read her magazine, wondering what caused this sudden darkness. A wave of ice cold comes over me and makes me shiver. I hear Ginny yelling "I think I saw something outside" while her voice seems to be coming from miles away. It's getting colder and a hopeless despair fills me up. I struggle to thinking straight, but it feels like I'm about to faint. I think I hear someone calling my name but I can't tell reality apart from what's happening inside my head. My eyelids become heavy and even though I'm trying my best to keep my eyes open, they eventually close.

_A repetitive beep and a crying baby breaks through the silence. The cries of the baby grow louder and sound like they are filled with despair. The beeping starts coming with longer intervals. "You're fading," a voice said. "I know," a female voice replies. "And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it?" "I'm sorry, but it's already a wonder we could save them," the voice answers and there's another loud cry from the baby. "It won't be long now." "Then promise me one thing," the female says with a weak voice. "I want you to make sure they'll get a safe and comfortable home." "I will," the voice says. "I promise." There's one last breath and the beeping stops._

* * *

**A/N: I guess the ending is lame but it's 11:40pm and I don't really know how to continue and I just want to upload something (I really suck at making up excuses don't I xD). Thanks if you followed/favourited/reviewed and please let me know what you think of it!  
**

**xx Tori**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sorting Ceremony

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**I sincerely apologise for sucking so so much at uploading on time! To be honest, I actually wasn't planning to ever finish this fanfic - I thought nobody was reading it anyways - but then I got two reviews which encouraged me to keep writing. From now on "on time" is just going to be whenever I finish a chapter, because I'm honestly so bad at writing under pressure.**

**By the way, I edited the previous chapters a little. Just layout, the content stays the same so there's no need to reread it all. Well, "all", those two chapters... Well, never mind. Let's move on xD.**

* * *

_Tris Mia Potter:_

_Woah_

_Dis gurl got mood swings man!_

_Am I like that in real life?_

_Like how it's going!_

_Some stuff seems familiar *wink wink*_

_UPDATE ON TIME PLEASE ;P_

_XXTRISXX_

**Yeah, I wanted it to be sort of mysterious and I don't know, just made up the mood swings haha. No, you're not like that in real life. And as I just mentioned, I just can't upload on time xD.**

* * *

_Sophia Shadowhunter:_

_This is really good!_

**Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me!**

* * *

_Me:_

_Mother dying in childbirth perhaps? Interesting story; kinda confusing though._

**I'm not saying anything ;) And it's meant to be confusing haha, that's also what keeps it interesting, right? (I hope)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 - THE SORTING CEREMONY

I snap back to reality as the beeping stops. I'm lying on the floor of the compartment – apparently I passed out – and Mr. Lupin is sitting next to me, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" I nod and try to get up, but I'm too dizzy. "What was that?" I manage to ask in a weak voice.

"Dementors," Mr. Lupin answers and I have no idea what he's talking about. "Here, eat some chocolate, it'll help." My head still hurts and I'm too confused to think so I just do whatever I get told to do. The door of the compartment opens and I try to see who's coming in, but the several faces are blocking my view.

"Harry has gained conscious again," a voice I don't recognise says. "And Tris seems to be doing fine." It's like my sister's name enables me to think straight again. "What happened to her?" I ask.

"It looks like Dementors bring back too many traumatic memories for the two of you," Mr. Lupin explains. "This also counts for Harry." Wondering what Dementors are and who Harry is, I take another bite of the chocolate. Since I have too many unanswered questions and I don't know where to start, I just ask: "Can I see my sister?"

"She's in our compartment," a boy with the same kind of fiery red hair as Ginny says. I take it he's her brother, Ron. I slowly manage to stand up, ignoring the upcoming dizziness. I follow Ron as he takes me to Tris, leaving a concerned looking Mr. Lupin behind.

* * *

When we enter the compartment we find three people sitting on the floor. One of them is a black-haired boy who's holding a chocolate bar. I get the idea I've seen him before, but I'm probably just imagining it. Next to him sits a girl with bushy brown hair who seems to be telling the boy to eat. The third person is Tris. While Ron goes to the black-haired boy, I rush towards my sister and hug her.

"Are you okay?" I ask, worried.

Tris nods. "Just dizzy."

I get up. "I guess we better go back to our own compartment then," I say, finding it awkward to leave the others behind like this, even though there's no point in asking them what's wrong.

"It might be a good idea to change into your robes," the girl says, sounding bossy. "We're approaching Hogwarts."

* * *

Still amazed by how the boats moved by themselves, I follow the half-giant who introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid. I look around, finding everything I see fascinating, as Hagrid raises his gigantic fist and knocks three times on the castle door. The door swings open and a tall, black-haired with in emerald-green robes stands in front of us.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid says.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulls the door wide and what I see next makes me wonder if I'm not just dreaming. The Entrance Hall is so big that the whole orphanage would fit in. The stone walls are lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out and in front of us was a marble staircase that leads to the upper floors. A few meters away from me I see Tris talking to some fellow first years. Her social skills have always been better than mine. I feel like taking out my headphones but I know I shouldn't since I that way will never make new friends, and I can't stick with my sister forever. As I follow Professor McGonagall I hear hundreds of voices coming from a doorway to the right. I assume we'll be going though that doorway but instead Professor McGonagall shows us into a small empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall says. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witched and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes ours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I looked around, searching my sister. Seeing her enthusiastic talking to others reminds me of that I have to find my own friends. I wonder what it'll be like, being without my sis. I've spend my whole life together with her. What if we're not in the same house? Even though I would like to know what it's like without having a sister who always gets all attention around, but at the same time she's my soul mate. I sigh. What's the whole point of those houses anyways?

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall says. "Please wait quietly."

She leaves the chamber and I start wondering how they're going to sort us. Hopefully we don't have to do some kind of test, because I don't know any magic. I notice that the people around me are nervous and scared too. I'm relieved I'm not the only one, but at the same time I start worrying, since it's likely that under the terrified-looking people are also some who know how we'll be sorted.

Professor McGonagall returns and tells us to form a line. I don't care about being too attached anymore, as the freshmen start forming a line, I search for Tris and grab her hand.

"I'm scared," I whisper.

"Don't worry," she says, trying to comfort me. "You'll be fine. I'm sure."

Even though I'm the oldest, she's always been like a big sister to me. Always the bravest. Not always the wisest though.

"Where do you think you'll be sorted?"

"Pretty sure it's going to be Gryffindor, from what I've heard."

Professor McGonagall clears her throat and slowly everyone stops whispering and pays attention to her.

"Now, follow me."

It feels safe to know my sister is walking right behind me. We walk back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. It's lit with thousands and thousands of candles which are floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students are sitting. There are golden plates and goblets glittering on every table. At the top of the hall is another long table where the teachers – or how they call them here, Professors – are sitting. We are led to that table, so that all the other students can clearly see us. It makes me even more nervous than I already was. Hundreds of faces are looking at us. At me. It could just be my imagination, but the fact that I might be seeing ghosts doesn't even surprise me anymore. I don't think anything can at this point. I stare upwards, trying to avoid all the staring eyes, and see a black ceiling dotted with stars. I hear someone whisper "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside". To me it looked like there wasn't even a ceiling, just the sky. I look in front of me again, noticing that every table seems to be having his own colours.

Professor McGonagall places a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of it she puts a pointed wizard's hat. It was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. I try not to think about what they're going to expect me to do with that hat.

* * *

_A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began_

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the one they had to teach_

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gong?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll _have_ a look inside your mind_

_And tell you where you belong!_

* * *

The whole Hall bursts into applause as the hat finishes its song. It bows to each of the four tables and then becomes quite still again.

"So we just have to put on that hat," Tris says, smiling. "Even getting to platform 9 ¾ was more challenging."

I just nod, unable to produce any sound. Even a simple task like this makes me nervous, because everyone will be watching while that hat judges you.

Professor McGonagall steps forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, starting to read out names. I don't have to wait for long, since my surname is Black.

"Black, Tori!"

I step forward and know that this time it doesn't just feel like everyone's watching me, because everyone is. I inhale deep, sit down and the hat drops over my eyes.

"Hmm," a small voice in my ear says. "I see you're smart, though you also have a lot of ambition. And you have some bravery too. You seem to be lacking social skills, but Hufflepuff could help you with that; you are loyal after all. Hmm… difficult…"

Well, thanks… I know I'm not good at social situations, but you don't have to rub in into my face like that. I tell myself not to be bothered by the hat's comment and think about what I want. I don't know much about the houses, and since Tris is probably going to be sorted in Gryffindor, I just hope I will too. At least I know I have one friend then.  
"Gryffindor, eh? Yeah, you could do nice things there, though I think you'd do great in Ravenclaw too. Hmm…Well, I guess you better be…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's probably a really lame chapter. Nothing happens, basically, except for meeting some familiar characters. I admit; I ended the chapter like this because I still don't know in which house I want her to be. The more I start rereading the chapter, the lamer it becomes. I actually feel like deleting it now, but... Well, I'll just upload. I hope the next chapter is going to be better. Reviews are always welcome, even if they're negative!**

**xx Tori**


End file.
